


See You Again

by TheAri336



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blind Twelfth Doctor, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAri336/pseuds/TheAri336
Summary: The Doctor and River have been linving together in Darillium for 15 years,  they have problems like normal couples do. However River getts really upset with him and in a rush of anger steals the Tardis and runs away. How would meeting a blind doctor change her? How would twelve feel when meeting a loved one long time gone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> This my very first fanfic. I love The Doctor & River, recently readed a fic with a very interest argument about twelve being blind and I was having my ouw thoughts about the mater. So here it is.
> 
> English isn't my first lenguage, so any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them.

 

Doctor I hate you so much, why do you have to be so stubborn? I’m going, I’m going and I’m never going to come back. That’s what happens if you stay at the same place for too long.

River was running away from the Doctor, away from the restaurant and forward the Tardis.

“River, please wait. Can we talk about it?” He was running behind her, the snow was slowing their steps, the cold air was freezing their lungs, but they keep running. Finally, River reached the Tardis door. She turned around and take one last look at the Doctor _even now he looks so handsome_ before closing the door behind her and run toward the console room.

“No, River, please no!!!” it can be heard from the distance. She didn’t know if she was doing was the right thing but she was so furious, maybe she will regret later but not now, she could be back and she knew that.

She reached the console and set a course, but she didn’t expect that the Tardis will start moving so roughly in every direction, she lose her balance and fell down, hitting hard her head. She could hear the Tardis materializing but before she could stand up, the world start turning black and the buzz in her ears didn’t let her think, all her vision turned black and she closed her eyes.

= > ~ U ~ < =

When River wake up she could see the smoke all over the console room, standing up slowly until she could reach the console, her head hurts, she takes the screen looking for the location and found it, _earth of course._ She starts walking toward the door, her head feeling better as she goes.

When she opens the door and looks outside she can immediately spot a castle but it also looks like a school, judging for the many young people getting in and out of it, besides the great amount of grass and the people reading.  

 _Why did you bring me here? Is something going on? Someone needed me?_ River tried to get in the Tardis again but she didn’t open the open the door. _Ok, ok I will take a look around._ She starts to walk to get inside the castle.

One inside she looks around and affirms her supposition, it was a school, a university. She takes a walk across the corridors and listen to many teacher talking. Until she found one that was empty but students were getting in, _Why not? So many guys the teacher mush be a good one._

Her hearts stop the moment she saw a great amount of silver curls getting into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

So many students every day, will they notice I don’t make eye contact? A tiring day, more because I have to be constantly worrying about no one notice I’m blind, specially Bill. She will felt guilt and it wasn’t her fault, it was mine, I’m meant to protect her. It appears to be the room is full enough, there are only 15 empty seat, lets begin.

The Doctor puts his folders on the desk and looks at the crowd. “I want your essays on my desk at the end of the class and I really hope you had made a good job” He stands straight and starts walking “how many of you have ever said a lie? I bet everyone inside the classroom have lied to another but more precisely to ourselves, we don’t lie because we must, or it’s necessary, we lie because that way is easier to live.” He turns around to look at the blackboard for a few seconds. “It is easier to believe that we are going to be a better person tomorrow, even more if we did something wrong today. But we keep living the life as every day, due we think that every small thing doesn’t matter; but everything, every person is important. On the other hand, how many time you have lied to someone and get something good for it, how many times did you do something wrong and get out as the hero, maybe even lied in the process or do something worst. At the end nothing really matter only the winner, does it? We all like to believe that at the end everything ends well, but that's only a lie we tell ourselves, because the truth is so hard”

If someone could see his eyes they would have seen them red as he speak. When the Doctor concluded his students have raised their hand. As the guys were speaking Riven was frozen in her seat.

He is a teacher in this college? How could that be? He hasn’t see me? What is he wearing? He looks sad. How many years have passed for him? He is a good teacher, I don’t remember have seen any classroom as full as this.

Some schoolboys were speaking to him, River get closer to the student next to her right “hey, is he always like this?”  

“He is deeper sometimes”

At the end of the class the pupils deliver their essays in the doctor desk. River moves along the crowd and gets out of the room. Waits with her back against the wall thinking what should be best. _The Tardis doesn’t want me to leave, I tried. Then guess I should go to him and stop running._ She watch the Doctor get out of the classroom and decide to follow him along at a safe distance.

How do I tell him I here when I have just felt him screaming me no to go? He looks so lonely and at the same time I’m still mad at him. Nevertheless it hurts to see him like this, maybe is the time, maybe is the speech he gave at the beginning. It’s strange I miss him and I have just run away from him.

The Doctor enters his office, put all the essays on the corner of his deck and starts to prepare a cup.

I have to repair the sonic glasses Missy hasn’t get out and they were showing a two heart person. How weird, it has never happened before, then who could have been?

It can be heard a knock on the door.  “Come in”

He hears the person getting inside and turns around. He sees a two hearts female in the sonic glasses and frowns. “Missy, how do you get out?”

“And who precisely is Missy, sweetie?” River says with a hard voice, harder than she thought.

“River… how could that be? You are gone… This is a trick isn’t it Missy, what are you trying to do? what's the point of this?!!” He says in a desperate tone.

“If you don’t explain to me who is Missy and why you seem so worried about her I’m going to slap you right now!!”

“River, it’s really you. Come here!!” the Doctor practically yell and runs to hug her. 

“Hey sweetie” is all River says until he returns her to the floor. “And who is Missy, your new companion? and you can’t see with those on or what? you could have seen I’m not her”

“Missy isn’t a companion, is my oldest friend, but that's a long story. How can you be here?? Wait a minute, you know this face, sooo….”

“Yep. I have just left you screaming after me” She says looking at the floor

“I hated you so much in that moment, stealing _my_ Tardis from me and leaving me behind”

“I was so mad at you, and maybe the fact that I wasn’t meant to be in a place for too long”

“Neither of us were”

“What happen after I left?”

“Spoilers” He says with a grin in his face.

River starts pacing the room, watching his stuff. “Nice place for the Tardis some people will never notice. But why a teacher? Why this college?”

“I always wanted to be a teacher, what I don’t like is the paperwork” River laughs very hard

“I can imagine that”

How much I have missed that laugh, I didn’t have any idea how much myself, it has been a long time. I was sooo mad when she left me, I’m only grateful now. But it’s going to hurt even more when she leaves, but it doesn't have to be soon.

River stops on her tracks as she saw the pictures on his deck and turns him out of his thoughts. “You have a picture of me and Susan? Why only us?”

“Because you are the person I miss the most”

Her hearts warms by his answer, all anger forgotten at one sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

“When was the last time that you saw me?” River asks with curiosity and fear at the same time.

The question brings a bright smile from the Doctor  “Spoilers. But it has been time” 

River eyed him curiously, placed her palm against his cheek lovingly “I have just run away from you and I still felt like missing you”

The Doctor feels her skin against his and is marveled by the touch, long time gone and can’t stop but press his face against her palm. “I have miss you so much River”

“I can see that” She marks as she caress his cheek. She can’t help it but she is falling in love with him again. Although it isn’t as if she had ever stop loving him. She places a sweet kiss on his cheek, and notice the way he react to the contact, a little frightened, surprised and his expression is one that tries to cover pain.

He distance himself from her a little, not rejecting the touch but not quite ready for it yet. River saw him taking a step back and wonders if it’s because of her. 

He is wearing the sunglasses, she wants to look him in the eye, so she takes them carefully from his face. She search for his lovings eyes but is met by a frown on his face and closed eyes. “what is it my love, to much light?”

He open his eyes and looks at her. She can feel his gaze, like it is even penetrating. “It’s not that my love...” he says, and wants to continue but is incapable. “Would you like a cup?” He asks taking a few steps back and turning toward the kettle.

“Yes sweetie, thanks you” He reaches the table and carefully with his hand seeks for the kettle, taking great care of not throw it. He finds it and with his other began to search for the cups. “What a place for the Tardis” she interrupts his concentracion but still he takes the cup, she comes to him and hugs him from behind. 

The Doctor didn’t expect the contact so he jumps and throws one cup. “Grrrmmm, bollocks ” the Doctor says. River frowns against his shoulder and the hands that were at his middle search for his arms, then his hand, find the one that was holding the kettle and release it. 

Takes his hands and turn him around, looking at him and with the sweetest voice adds “Why you didn’t tell me you needed the glasses to see”. His expression before he looks to the floor is one of pain. 

Looking at the floor with his eyes closed in shame “How was I supposed to tell you that I’m blind now, that I couldn't recognise you at the class or when you were standing right  infront of me” He says with broken voice, ashamed of himself for something that he shouldn't be but can’t help it.

River place her hand on his chin and carefully raises his face so that their eyes are at the same level, he open his eyes to look at her “I wouldn't have minded, you know I love you. So why would this change something”

“Because if it weren’t for your voice… and your essence that I haven’t smell in a while” He says, his eyes are searching for a place in her face to look at. 

“You would still recognize me, sweetie” She takes his face in the hands and places a loving but quick kiss on his lips. 

“How are you so sure about that?” He asks still a little insecure about himself and their relationship

“Because I have loved you in all your bodice and this isn’t any different” She takes his hand and start lo lead him toward the Tardis and stands in front of it. “You find a good place for her”

“I haven’t travel in a long time, except of course with Bill, now and then” He raises his hand to touch the Tardis door, River mimics his action. The Tardis express a sentiment of longing inside River’s mind. “I have miss you too old girl” she turns and looks at the Doctor, “By the way, I left my Tardis in front of this building ”

“ _ Your _ Tardis?” He asks looking at her

“Since this one is yours, you wouldn’t have a problem that I call the other one mine, do you?” She asks with a cheerful tone and a grin in her face.

“Expect that you stolen that one from  _ me _ ...” the Doctor said with a playful smile on his face.

“Details sweetie” she said looking happily at him before opening Tardis door and drawing him back inside almost running to the console. “It feels a little colder than  _ mine _ ”

“Someone has been missing for a while” He says reaching for the console 

“So you keep saying” River walks around the console, “It’s different in some way, but I can’t say what is it”, she takes a look at the Doctor and sees him trying to look around and not focusing on anything “Sorry sweetie, I forget” She reaches for his glasses and place them careful in his face “there, you look perfect”

“If you say so” he says not entirely believing her. He reaches for the Tardis screen, “Ahhh there you parked, way too close to the school, don’t you think?”

“It isn’t as if I had chosen coming here” says a little dryly and a little embraced

“You didn’t??!!” The Doctor said amazed and sad at the same time

“Your precious Tardis brought me here, maybe she sensed that you needed me ” She answers looking at him and with sad eyes.

“I have missed you so much and so many times, so why now??” He admits a little angry but he couldn’t place his anger at someone or something. River can’t believe what she had just heard, the doctor admitted the he had  _ missed _ her, missed her so much, and then takes on this actitud and reaction.

“Don’t ask me that, ask your damned Tardis. I was going to go anywhere but not with you and she bring me here” Now her eyes full anger at him

“I’ll, don’t you worry about me. You can go anywhere, go River, go” He said extremely angry at her. She could have said she was grateful for been here with him but no. Not her, River always like fire. 

“I’m going, staying was stupid of me” She said before she practically start to run toward the Tardis door and when she was about to open the office door, Nardole opened the door and stepped inside. 

“River what are you doing here?? You are dead” He said it so casually that she even can’t believe what she was hearing. She stopped in her track at seeing him.

“Thanks Nardole, that helped a lot” She hadn’t hear the Doctor step into the room, She can’t believe that he came after her, again.

“But I went for your diary like you told me to, and give it to him when he needed to hear some sense” He said with big eyes and at the same time the most casual way he could have said it.

“Well, I haven’t asked that from you until now but thanks Nardole” She said in a dead tone, reaching for the door handle. The Doctor takes her by the arm and doesn't let her go. 

“I never said that I didn't wanted you here” The Doctor said in a soft voice. “Please stay for a while, at least ” 

“ Ohhh, I interrupted something, sorry, you were about to… I’m leaving.” He stars to walk toward the door “I will let Missy know that you wouldn't be able for your regular visit”

“ _ Regular visit? _ ” She says watching him curiously and unbelieving at the same time

“I think is time you meet Missy”


End file.
